Tears of a Dragon
by shadowandhawk
Summary: While searching for a powerful demon, the gang meets a strange girl with a mysterious and tragic past. YusukeKeiko HieiAreeyu KuwabaraYukina
1. The Meeting and The New Girl

C/N: Ello! I'm hawk, and I just wanted to tell you a few quick things before you read! First, I didn't write this story, shadow did, we both post under the same name, thus shadowandhawk, and we usually correct each others stories, but she seems to be posting impaired, so I do most of the posting instead! Second, this story is already finished, and is about 60-70 pages long, so don't bother to make suggestions as to what should be done in the story...cause it's already written! Third, I will be posting new chapters around once a week, but because of my large homework load lately, I might not update on time...SO DON'T YELL AT ME!! And finally, flames are accepted, because we are pyros and love to burn things, so FEED THE FLAMES!!! Oh yeah, and when you see our notes in the story, I'm C/N and she's A/N! Enjoy!  
  
Tears of a Dragon  
  
Chapter 1- the meeting  
  
Written by Shadow  
  
Corrected by Hawk  
  
It has been 5 long years. Hiei hadn't seen any of his "friends" for a long time. Now he waits for his comrades to arrive, his crimson eyes not missing a thing.  
  
Hiei gazed impassively out over the bleak landscape. Summer had come early this year and with it heavy rain and stinging winds. He jumped down out of the tree he had been standing in as the Yu Yu gang approached. They had asked him to help with this case. He had accepted only because Kurama had asked him. Hiei landed lightly in front of Kurama.  
  
"What are we supposed to be searching for?" he asked Kurama in his usual icy tone.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure ourselves...All that we do know is that it is a demon wanted for mass murder. It is a shape shifter, so it won't be easy to recognize." Kurama stated.  
  
"And does this demon have a name?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"It simply goes by Tao." Botan added.  
  
"Well what are we standing here waiting for? He's supposedly somewhere in this forest, so let's split up into groups and get going!" Yusuke said.  
  
* * *  
  
The party had split into two groups. One was Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara, the other was solely Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I think I have found something." Hiei said. Kurama came over and glanced at the scrap of cloth Hiei had found.  
  
"That is from no ordinary demon..." Kurama said, "We are not alone here." he whispered silently, just so Hiei could hear.  
  
"Don't turn around. There is someone here with us. Keep traveling forward. I will break off and travel in a circle to get behind them. Up ahead you will find a dry stream bed. Wait for me there. We can ambush them." Hiei said slipping into the woodlands.  
  
Kurama kept his eyes in front and his wits about him. He reached the stream bed and heard no sign of his pursuer. He slipped behind a large tree and waited. He was completely unaware of a pair of large emerald green eyes that were watching him. Kurama looked up when he heard the leaves above him rustling, but found nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei had worked his way around and was behind where he thought his pursuer was. He used his third eye to try to sense his pursuer, but found nothing. He sighed and wondered if he had been wrong, when suddenly he was knocked flat. He quickly righted himself and unsheathed his sword, and in front of him was........a girl?  
  
She looked at him with large emerald eyes: her violet hair tied back. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as a stick snapped behind them.  
  
"Please excuse me but we are in very grave danger." she said, grabbing his wrist and racing up a tree. When she had reached a high branch Hiei began to protest  
  
"What do you think you are do...." he began but she clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed downward.  
  
A large demon stepped out of the woods into the clearing where they had just been. The demon was unusually large and was a reddish color. It had the head of a wolf, the body of a human, the legs of a bull, a snake for a tail, and had long sharp fangs and claws.  
  
"My friend is farther ahead, near the stream bed." Hiei said.  
  
"Even if your friend is as strong as you he will stand no chance against that one. You stay here, and I will fetch your friend. That demon is out for my blood today. You should be safe here until I return." and with that she was off, bounding through the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama was startled when a young girl dropped out of a tree in front of him.  
  
"If you would please follow me. Your friend is with me. There is no time to explain, but you are in danger here." and with that she led him into the greenery of the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
When the girl arrived with Kurama, Hiei was standing, watching the forest floor below.  
  
"Your monster has left. I believe he has caught scent of Yusuke and the others." Hiei stated.  
  
"Ohhh. You mean the black haired one with the tall stupid looking red- head and the blue haired girl who won't shut up?" the girl questioned.  
  
"Yes. We came here with them, looking for a demon," Kurama explained, "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw them earlier. The red-haired one had no respect for the plants, the girl could talk the birds from the trees, and the black haired one seemed like a complete idiot." she said innocently. "If that demon is heading towards them we had better get to them first. Who knows what it will do if it finds them. We can take a shortcut through the trees. Follow me." she said, leading them along a network of interwoven branches.  
  
* * *  
  
C/N: FINALLY! I'm finished typing that chapter! Still so many left though... -_- Oh well! Now you wouldn't want to put all my hard work to waste, would you? So why don't you press that purdy purple button that says go? It's calling to you. Can't you hear it?  
  
Oh yeah, and as an extra fun feature to make my week brighter, I am going to ask a question every week of all you reviewers out there! There are bonuses to answering! I will randomly send responders chapters ahead of time, and some consistent responders might be included in future ff's by us! This weeks question is...  
  
What are your top 3 favorite anime shows?  
  
It may seem like a boring question, but I can't write better ones until I know what shows you guys watch! Anyways, until next time! 


	2. You Live in a Tree?

C/N: I'm BAAAACK! Hello again! If you've looked at our bio page, you'll notice that I have decided to update this story every Monday from now on. I might change this date though because everyone says updating on the weekends is better, so I might do that instead! Anyways, (A/N: you'll soon find out that 'anyways' is her favorite word,) I forgot to mention something in the last chapter notes.*sweatdrop*.in this fic, Hiei is in my opinion very OOC and in shadows opinion a little OOC, but either way, he's OOC, so don't complain about it, cause that's just the way it is! And if you're into fighting scenes.this is gonna be a really boring chapter for you. Sorry again! There are cool fighting scenes later, but the next 3 or 4 chapters are kinda like this one, just so you know. Now read on!  
  
"What the hell!?" Yusuke yelled when Hiei and Kurama drooped down in front of him.  
  
"There's a demon heading this way. It would be wise if we left..." Kurama started.  
  
"Well then let's just fight it!! There's 5 of us and only one of it!! We could kick it's butt!! I'm not afraid of any demon!" Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
'How can he be so ignorant!! Can he not sense its power? If they were to fight it, even all five of them together, they would only be massacred!' the girl thought. She dropped out of the tree she had been hiding in, landing directly behind Kuwabara, who was still blabbering on.  
  
She slapped him on the back of the head. "Are you a complete idiot!! You would all be killed! Can you not sense its power!! He is drawing nearer!! Please, come with me, we can go to my home. We will be safe there." she yelled, turning around and leading them into the forest.  
  
"Who is that, Kurama?" Yusuke murmured.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Areeyu. I apologize for not properly introducing myself earlier." The girl said.  
  
'How did she hear that?!?! I could hardly even hear myself!' thought Yusuke to himself.  
  
"My ears do more than frame my face. In case you are wondering how I heard you. Here we are!" she said, stopping front of a large tree.  
  
"This is where you live? In a tree?" Kuwabara said, his voice dripping contempt.  
  
"Once again, you only prove my point in you being an idiot. Watch." Areeyu said. She bent down and traced a finger down a root. She pushed down on the root and a small compartment opened. She pulled a cord that was concealed there, and to everyone's surprise a door opened in the trunk of the tree.  
  
"In we go!" Areeyu said, stepping aside for her guests.  
  
Yusuke entered first, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
As Hiei passed Kuwabara he remarked "Well, I like her..." poking the large bump on the back of Kuwabara's head.  
  
Kurama politely bowed his head and thanked Areeyu. And Botan entered last, remarking about how beautiful her home was. Areeyu followed, carefully locking the door behind her.  
  
Inside Areeyu's home was beautiful. The ceiling was a network of roots acting as shelves, some with spices hanging from them. There was a long stone bench adorned with cushions along one wall with a table in front of it. All around there were torches burning with a strange white flame. Many doors led off to other passages and a fire burned cheerily in a stone fireplace. In various spots shafts ran up to the surface, allowing fresh air to flow through.  
  
"I'll find a change of clothes and a room for each of you. Then you may all take a bath if you wish, then I'll make dinner, and we can discuss your matters." Areeyu said. "There are plenty of rooms and bathrooms and there are three other floors, so there is space for all of you. Come." she said, heading off down one of the passages.  
  
* * *  
  
After finding a room and clothes for each of the guests, Areeyu changed into a loose white skirt, and wrapped her top up in light purple cloth that complemented her violet hair. She pulled on a violet jacket and left the zipper open.  
  
"Now dinner..." she sighed.  
  
Every one met in the main chamber and gathered around the table. The spread before them consisted of a steaming shrimp soup, fresh bread, roast fish, a bowl of fruit, and potatoes. Areeyu came over and bid them to sit. She poured them all a mug of an orange colored tea.  
  
"I hope it isn't too much... one tends to cook a lot when guests are over, especially when I live alone. Please, help yourselves." They took no second bidding.  
  
Despite the odd color the tea was delicious. Hiei, Kurama, and Botan all tucked in at a polite rate, trying not to gorge themselves on the delicious food. On the other hand, Yusuke and Kuwabara shoveled their food in like they were facing a seven season famine. When everyone had finished, Areeyu cleared the table and brought out a large, steaming pudding.  
  
"I've never made a pudding before... I just threw in a whole bunch of fruits and a lot of honey... it smells pretty good." she laughed.  
  
The pudding not only smelled good, but tasted wonderful.  
  
"I'll have to remember that recipe!" Areeyu exclaimed, scraping the bowl clean.  
  
"Allow me to help you with the dishes." Botan smiled, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"All right," Areeyu said, "you dry and I'll wash." As they washed dishes the boys all headed to their rooms.  
  
"You know, I think Hiei has taken a shine to you. He probably respects you because you are the only person who has ever snuck up on him and was able to force him up a tree. Hiei doesn't like people much..." Botan sighed.  
  
"I noticed that. Probably a reason behind it." Areeyu said.  
  
"I'd appreciate you not talking about me behind my back" Both girls jumped as Hiei entered the kitchen. "Botan, would you please excuse Areeyu and me? I have a few questions that need answering." Hiei coldly asked.  
  
Botan left wordlessly, for once.  
  
Hiei remained silent for awhile after Botan left. Something about this girl bothered him. 'Is it because she doesn't fear me? Or for some other reason does she have this odd effect on me?' He thought.  
  
"I believe you had a question for me." Areeyu said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes. It's about.....well......something about you...... I have this odd feeling that you are a demon..." Hiei stated.  
  
Areeyu sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't see how you knew........well..........yes and no.......sort of....." she sighed, sadly. "I don't know why, but I trust you. You seem different. Let me show you something. Come with me." she whispered, heading up a steep stair case behind a concealed door.  
  
C/N: there you go! Chapter number 2! Now there is only about a bazillion minus 2 left @ . @ oh well! I will survive! And now onto the answers to last weeks question (including mine) are as follows!  
  
YYH - 4 votes  
  
Trigun - 2  
  
Inuyasha - 3  
  
X - 1  
  
Ronin Warriors - 1  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh - 1  
  
Rurouni Kenshin - 2  
  
Cowboy Bebop - 2  
  
Cyborg 009 - 1  
  
The first one who can figure out which ones I voted for will get the next chapter emailed to them in advance! Happy hunting! And this weeks question is..  
  
How do you spell Yusuke's girlfriends name?  
  
Yes, I know her name, but shadow and I always argue about how to spell it, so I posted this one just to tick her off! Yay! Until next week, later days! And please leave a review! 


	3. Areeyu's Gift

C/N: Please don't kill me!! I know I said I would be updating on Mondays, but I was forced to go on a family trip, and thus could mot update. Weekends are better for me anyways..... by the by, this is where the real hiei OOCness comes in, so be prepared, and don't whine about it. I promise to be better about updating from now on!  
  
Tears of a Dragon  
  
Chapter 3 Areeyu's Gift  
  
Written by-Shadow  
  
Corrected by-Hawk  
  
The top of the stairs led them out onto a huge deck-like tree limb. The moon shed a silvery light down, beautifully illuminating the forest. "Stay here." Areeyu's voice quivered with emotion.  
  
She walked about ten feet away and turned to face Hiei. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Hiei heard her breathing quicken. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, but they here different. Hiei watched them change from green to amber and her pupils narrow to slits. He could see her teeth grow down to fangs. Her ears grew to a point, and a scaled tail grew from her back. Hiei gasped in surprise when two dragon wings sprouted from her back. Her breathing slowed and she straightened and Hiei took a step closer.  
  
She was trembling from the furious flow of energy flooding through her veins. She still hadn't learned to fully control her demon energy.  
  
"So there you go...." she smiled weakly.  
  
"A dragon demon..."Hiei whispered. Areeyu smiled, and suddenly she gasped as Hiei saw her eyes widen and return to normal. Her ears turned back to normal, and her wings, tail, and horns meted back into her body. Her eyes rolled upwards and she fell forward.  
  
Hiei ran forward and caught her. He looked at her face. She was unconscious. The use of human energy and the sudden rush of demon energy had been to much for her. He gently laid her on the tree limb and supported her head. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Hhhnnnn...." she moaned, siting up. (C/N: does this phrase sound familiar to any of you?) " As you see I am a demon, yet I am not a demon." Areeyu said, forcing a smile.  
  
"You showed me your secret, so I shall show you mine." Hiei said.  
  
"I had a feeling that you wore a headband for a reason." she said as Hiei removed his white headband, revealing his Jagan eye. Areeyu gazed into it.  
  
"Hiei, I don't wish to sound rude, but are you happy always wearing that headband? Along with my demon powers, I have an odd gift of being able to heal things. I believe that I have the skill to hide your Jagan Eye. My healing powers are far better than my demon ones." Areeyu said. "You would still keep all the powers it gives you, but it would not be an external feature. And you would be able to summon it into view at will....."  
  
" I am willing to try it. I have wondered what it would be like to remove my headband in public without intimidating people." Hiei said, smiling. "Go for it." (C/N: him....smiling....creepy.)  
  
Areeyu walked over to Hiei and pushed her body up next to his. She looked deep into his eyes, as if seeking his soul.  
  
"Close your eyes and relax." Areeyu whispered, feeling him lean against the tree trunk behind them.  
  
Hiei did as he was bidden and felt Areeyu slip her hands into his. She inhaled sharply and he felt her tense, then quickly relax. He felt a burning pain on his forehead. Suddenly Areeyu pulled away. Hiei heard her voice, it sounded faraway  
  
"Keep your eyes closed. You may want to sit down. Don't worry, the pain will soon end." she said calmly.  
  
The pain subsided and Hiei opened his eyes. He could still sense his Jagan eye, but his vision seemed a bit narrower. He could feel a presence behind him and turned around to see his reflection staring at him....his two eyed reflection. Areeyu peeked out from behind the mirror. She simply smiled. And Hiei grinned back, ear to ear.  
  
"I can still feel it, although it isn't there." he whispered. "Thank you..." he said, turning to Areeyu only to find she wasn't there.  
  
Hiei heard a low swish of air and found himself looking down the blade of his own sword, centered between his eyes; a hairs-breadth away from his skin.  
  
"I swear I will kill you if you tell the others. If anyone is to tell them it will be me. Agreed?" Areeyu hissed.  
  
"As you wish" Hiei whispered, snatching his sword from Areeyu and sheathing it.  
  
"As long as you don't tell the others about this." Hiei said, "As far as they know I hate you. Wouldn't want them to think I was getting soft."  
  
* * *  
  
C/N: yeah, it was a short chapter, but it was the only good place to separate it from the next one, so gomen to all of you short chapter haters out there!  
  
Everyone said that yusuke's girlfriend was keiko, which means that, guess what? HAWK WINS!!! Shadow insists that her name is spelt kayko. What a baka! And silverwings3 won! She was correct in saying that I voted for RK, CB, and Inuyasha! Woot woot to you silverwings3!  
  
This weeks question is.....  
  
Who is the best anime villain of all time and why?  
  
Have fun, and see you next week! Please leave a review on your way out as well! Later days and ja ne! 


	4. A Pest Problem and the Truth Behind Aree...

C/N: Okay, first of all.....SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I can't believe it's been almost 4 months since I last updated this! From now on, I'm not making any more promises as far as posting, because I seem to be posting deficient. However, I am hoping that from now on I can get 1 chapter out a week. Does that sound good? I'll find a way to make up for all those wasted months! I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I FINALLY REMEMBERED!!! In short, I don't own nuthin' that's already owned....other than the stuff thet belongs to me....but that doesn't count!!  
  
Tears of a Dragon  
  
Chapter 4 A Pest Problem and the Truth Behind Areeyu  
  
Written by-Shadow  
  
Corrected by-A terrible air headed baka...otherwise known as Hawk  
  
The following morning everyone awoke to find Areeyu gone.  
  
"Has anyone seen her? We were gonna ask her if she knew anything about this Tao guy." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door, with it came Areeyu's voice. "Someone please open this door quick! Hurry now! I'm not kidding!!! AAAHHHH!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked up at the door to see it give a violent shake. "Don't open it! Don't open it until I tell you to!!!!" Areeyu shrieked.  
  
There were several loud growls and curses coming from outside. There was a pounding of feet and Areeyu shouted "Open up!!"  
  
Kurama unlatched the door and leaped aside as Areeyu thundered through on the back of a large hog-like animal. She clung deftly on to the short mane as it raced wildly around the room. Everyone climbed to the relative safety of the roots running near the ceiling.  
  
Then, to everyone's surprise, Areeyu leaped in front of the beast. She grabbed onto the large tusks and strained. The boar grunted and strained forward, pushing Areeyu backwards. Areeyu suddenly jumped and twisted sideways in midair: throwing the boar onto its back. Areeyu quickly climbed up the wall and pushed off the ceiling.  
  
She fell face down towards the boar. Locking her hands together she brought them down between the boar's shoulders.  
  
Hard.  
  
Everyone in the room heard the audible snap of the boar's spine. And Areeyu, unable to stop her rapid plunge also smashed into the floor, hitting her shoulder. The boar was writhing on the floor in its death throes. Areeyu, unable to move out of the way, let out a sharp yelp as one of the boar's tusks met her in the face. The boar finally ceased writhing and was still.  
  
Everyone descended from the ceiling, gathering around Areeyu. Kurama stepped forward, helping Areeyu to her feet. Her left arm hung limply at her side and her other hand was clamped over her right cheek, blood streaming from between her fingers.  
  
"That one's been after me for weeks." Areeyu laughed. "He didn't forget to leave me a gift though." she said revealing the gash along her cheek that reached bone.  
  
"My goodness! We had better see to that!" Botan shrieked, pointing to Areeyu's arm.  
  
"Looks dislocated." Yusuke added.  
  
"I'll take care of it." Areeyu said. Everyone (except Hiei) watched in amazement as the gash on her cheek vanished.  
  
"Can't do anything about my arm though...." Areeyu sighed.  
  
Kuwabara stepped forward, and before Areeyu could protest, pushed sharply upon the top of her arm.  
  
Areeyu let forth an outraged cry, half shriek, half growl. She lifted her hand and slapped Kuwabara across the face.  
  
"If you ever try anything like that again I'll kill you!!" she snarled.  
  
"Why wait until next time?" Hiei grinned sadistically, unsheathing his sword. "I would be happy to decorate your home in his blood." he finished.  
  
"Wait a second!!" Kuwabara stammered, "I - I w-was only tr-trying to help!! I got her joint back in socket!!"  
  
"That he did....... but it still hurts." Areeyu growled.  
  
"You probably hurt the ligaments and tendons." Kurama explained. "It should heal quickly"  
  
"Hey!! You can gut and clean this for me." Areeyu stated to Kuwabara, "As a punishment for hurting my arm. You'll find all you need in the kitchen." she finished as Kurama placed her arm in a makeshift sling.  
  
"We'll be having a large dinner tonight..." Areeyu said, walking back towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Ummmmm..... I have some business to attend to...... I'll be back soon." and with that she vanished out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The warm beauty of the woods was lost on Areeyu as she walked onward, not looking to either side, always straight ahead.  
  
Suddenly two tall demons stepped out and walked on either side of her.  
  
"You are late. The Master has been asking about you," one spoke.  
  
"He is furious." added the other.  
  
"I can deal with him. He will understand. My mission isn't an easy one." she said as they reached a large stone.  
  
Areeyu tapped it three times and it rolled and revealed a steep staircase. The three entered as the stone slid back into place behind them.  
  
The two demon officers accompanied Areeyu down the winding halls. They let her on her way through a pair of thick crimson curtains.  
  
Areeyu walked up to the screen placed oddly in the middle of the room and bowed before it.  
  
"You're late." rasped a voice from behind the screen.  
  
"I am sorry. I had problems with a wild boar."  
  
"Yes, yes. How is your assignment coming?"  
  
"It is difficult, my lord."  
  
"As I said it would be. You are the best officer I have."  
  
"But I don't understand. What did he ever do to you that I must kill him? He seems ni-"  
  
"Do you forget how I raised you!? When you were found as a babe in the woods I took you in!! I fed you, clothed and protected you! Have you forgotten the debt you owe me?! How dare you question me! "  
  
Areeyu looked at the floor. "I am sorry... But must I really kill him?"  
  
"No. You are to bring him to me. I wish to kill him myself. How is the mission progressing?"  
  
"He now trusts me. He revealed to me his Jagan eye, and I healed it, to make him believe I cared for him as a friend. But I had to show him my Half-Dragon form. I acted as though I could not control it, and fainted."  
  
"But he doesn't know about your true power?"  
  
"No sir...."  
  
"Good.....Very good. He is to be delivered within seven sunrises. I want him to be like putty in your hands. Go now, and do not fail me," the shadowy form rasped from behind the screen.  
  
"I would be fool to. Farewell for now, Master Tao." Areeyu sighed, departing to carry out her masters wishes.  
  
C/N: interesting, huh? If you've been following the questions, I'm sorry to say those will be here no longer.  
  
But instead, I would like to hear ff recommendations from you! Tell me the name of an ff author you love, or a specific fanfic you like. Each week, I will select one of them to go up on this ff!  
  
The rules are....there are no rules! The recommendation can be from any anime, book, or show, and as long as you think it's good, it has a chance! Happy hunting!  
  
This week I'm going to recommend an Inuyasha fanfic that I enjoy very much.  
  
RECOMMENDATION #1  
  
You!  
  
Written by-Sakura-chan88  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Ayame have backstage passes to a Demonic's concert! Funny thing is, Kagome can't stand the lead singer's voice... Wonder why... KI, SM, AK. This is a really long and great ff, done in a very tasteful first person point of view. It was taken down by ff.net once, and she is now in the process of reposting it. It has everything from a touch of angst, to tons of fluffy humor, and in my opinion, is the perfect inu-ff. If you decide to read it, give her a shout out from me, kay? 


	5. Aishiteru

C/N: Yeah, I know....I did it again, but give me a break! It's summer, I'm about to go to High School, and I joined a fanfic judging competition as a judge, so I now have to read 30 fanfics within the space of a month, and judge them as well. Yippee. Anyway, since I'm obviously terrible at betaing, I was wondering if there was someone else who was interested in the job. Basically, if you decide to do it, I would send you the unbetaed 'Tears of a Dragon' fic chapter by chapter You would beta, or correct, that chapter, and once you returned the betaed chapter to me, I would post the chapter, and send you the next one to beta. Anyone interested? And HIEI IS OOC IN THIS FIC!!! Now I don't expect to see any flames about that, got it?

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

Tears of a Dragon

Chapter 5 Aishiteru

Written by-Shadow

Corrected by-Hawk

Areeyu stopped outside her door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey...... everyone?" she said as she walked into a dark, quiet room.

'What if they had followed me and found out!!' she thought.

Then the lights flickered on, to reveal the whole group gathered around the table covered in multitudes of dishes of food, and were all smiling.

Botan bounded up to Areeyu and spoke. "We wanted to thank you for your help, so we prepared dinner tonight!!" she giggled, leading Areeyu to her seat.

Areeyu smiled "Thank you so much!! You didn't need to do this for me.....dig in!!"

Late that night Areeyu sat alone outside, high in the tree that formed the roof of her home.

'How can I live with myself.....

'They all consider me their friend..........

'What will I do after my task has been completed? After that I

will have no one left........

'And I will have gained deadly enemies...........

'I won't blame them.......

'Only myself.......

She shifted to stare at the moon, marveling at how beautiful such a simple thing could be, oblivious to the presence of another being on her rooftop hideaway.

'After this, my debt to Tao will be paid........

'It would please me to know if I were to die at the hands of one of the ones I am about to hurt...........

'They won't admit it, but they have a close kinship to each other-'

"What are you doing?"

Areeyu gasped as she heard a voice behind her. Hiei stepped out into the silvery light.

"Just thinking..." she sighed.

"You can get much done in thoughts, as in actions." he said, sitting down next to her and gazing up at the stars.

"Have you ever been to the human world?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Areeyu asked, curious as to what a world other than her own was like.

"The stars there are dull and dying. Unlike the ones here." Hiei answered.

Areeyu shivered partly because of the cool night air, and partly because the person she was basically assigned to kill was right beside her.

Areeyu's eyes widened in surprise as Hiei pulled her close to him and rested his arm on her shoulders.

"Cold?" he asked. Areeyu nodded and, without realizing what she was doing, leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat silently together for awhile.

After a few minutes, Areeyu felt Hiei's gaze on her, and turned to him.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Areeyu, I see so much pain behind your eyes, and I can't

help but wonder why. You seem as if you have been through a lot." He whispered.

At this question Areeyu seemed to deflated a little, but just when Hiei figured that she wouldn't say anything, she started speaking in a very quiet voice.

"I have, I guess. I don't remember most of my childhood. My parents were killed when I was very small. I was left to die in the woods, but I was taken in and raised by a merciful demon. When I grew enough to live by myself, I came here and was helped to build my home. I have made a vow to find and slay the one who took my parents lives. Their greatest mistake was to leave me for dead. Only when I slay the demon that killed my family will I allow myself to grieve for them, my family." Areeyu said. By the time she had finished, she sounded as if she was almost in tears.

Hiei looked into her eyes. They shone back at him, radiating sorrow, rage, loss, and loneliness.

Hiei looked deeply at Areeyu. Her violet hair was a deep purple in the moonlight, and her emerald eyes looked almost black.

He made an effort to pull her closer, but Areeyu placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. She leaned forward and lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Hiei kept one hand behind her neck and let the other rest on her waist.

Hiei could feel Areeyu shaking. "Please, don't make me do this..." she whispered, looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Do what?" Hiei quietly whispered in her ear.

"Don't make start to like you..." she sobbed.

Hiei thought to himself for a moment, and then replied, "If you wish, I will leave right now and never speak of this again. We can pretend that nothing ever happened." he whispered, drying her tears with his thumb.

Areeyu sighed and turned to face forward. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. "No. I still want you to be here tomorrow." she smiled.

"We better get back inside." Hiei said, standing up and helping Areeyu to her feet.

Hiei walked Areeyu to her room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Aishiteru, Hiei." she whispered.

Hiei stopped as soon as he heard her and turned to see her door close.

'Had I heard her right...?'

'Aishiteru, Hiei,' her voice said over and over in his head.

Hiei lay in his bed, unable to get her words out of his head.

He knew now what he had felt when he met her.

Hiei's eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier as he slowly slipped to sleep. Before sleep over took him, Hiei whispered quietly to himself.

"Aishiteru Areeyu.".

Aishiteru...............

Aishiteru...................

I love you....

C/N: So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope one of you shows interest in becoming a beta. And for this chapter I chose to recommend a Card Captor Sakura fic called......

RECOMMENDATION #2

Childhood Crush

Written by-StarJade

Syaoran , Sakura and Tomoyo were childhood friends until Syaoran has to leave. He asks Tomoyo to write to him , but Tomoyo doesn't causing Sakura to write to Syaoran under Tomoyo's name, falling in love. But then Syaoran comes back....R&R! completed

This fic has everything from major fluff to heart-wrenching angst. It's a must-read for anyone who has read or watched CCS. Go read it. Now.


End file.
